


I have loved you for a thousand years

by Ratman



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: First Dance, Kissing, M/M, Wedding dance, menction of MPEG, really tired when writing this so sorry if it's naff, slow dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratman/pseuds/Ratman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles's first wedding dance with his new partner with all his friends and family with him but it's just him and his partner</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have loved you for a thousand years

**Author's Note:**

> Well it's amazing what I can come up with no sleep and listing to music I do not have a bate read for this story so sorry any grammar or spelling mistakes 
> 
> DIsclamer I don't any character or the song lyrics in this short

I have loved you for a thousand years I'll love you a thousand more

 

Stiles stood on in the middle of the dance floor dressed in a black tuxedo hair slightly messy breathing slowly as he places his hand around the waist of his new partner and the other hand in there's for there first dance.

With all all his friends and pack watching smiling and with tires in there eyes as the Music starts to play stiles smiles looking into the eyes of the person he feel in love with.

*Heart beats fast, colour and promises How to be brave, how can I love when I'm afraid to fall*.

They moved slowly round the dance floor stiles looked into there eye's wounding how they got there after everything they have been through over the years. The friendships they made, the fights, all the losses, how it lead to this one perfect moment "I love you" stiles said as he rested his head on there shoulder. 

*But watching you stand alone, all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow, one step closer*.

"Your the best thing that has happened to me In a very long time stiles I love you so much" stiles partner said.

*i have died everyday waiting for you Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more*.

Stiles lifted his head from there shoulder and lifted his hand from his there waist placing it on there face steering into there eyes leaning in for a slow passionate kiss. 

*Time stands still, beauty in all she is I will be brave, I will not let anything take away standing in front of me, every breath Every hour has come to this, one step closer.

Stiles pulled back "how did I get so lucky if you would have told me when first meet that we would be getting married and have two wonderful children and are third on the way I would have laughed at you" stiles said with a smile "I know what you mean specking of the third how is are pup holding up?" They asked.

"There fine it's still early stages of the pregnancy so we're fine got love magic" stiles chuckled " the song is almost over did I tell you how much I love you Derek" stiles said. 

"Yer just a few moments ago and I love you to Stiles Stilinski Hale" Derek said with a smile leaning back in for another kiss. 

*And all alone I believed I would find you Time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more*.

There first song has ended but Derek and Stiles had stopped dancing and were standing in the middle of the dance floor just lost in the moment of there kiss as if time it's self had stopped just for them in there perfect moment.

The next song started and everyone started slow dancing around them it was the perfect end to the happiest day of there lives coming second to the birth of there twin girls Claudia and Laura Stilinski Hale and with there third child on the way.


End file.
